Norsefire
"Oh my. Adam Sutler just ruled all of Britain. It looks like Norsefire just took advantage on the Queen's death and the entire British Crisis itself... even Brexit. I can't believe this, just when Norsefire only permits Nordic-descended folks here in these isles, and doesn't want any other races, even including Asians.... like me." --Su Ji-Hoon, V's Return Norsefire is the fictional Nordic supremacist and neo-fascist political party ruling the United Kingdom in Alan Moore and David Lloyd's V for Vendetta comic book series. The organization gained power promising a stability and a restoration of the United Kingdom after a worldwide nuclear war between the United States and the Soviet Union decimates the Earth. The United Kingdom and Ireland survive due to their geographic isolation and the decommissioning of Britain's nuclear arsenal, but suffers widespread damage leading to societal instability, which is a catalyst for the rise of Norsefire. Due to the chaotic state of the world outside of the United Kingdom, the party gained power by promising order and security among the population. However, while the Norsefire regime did indeed bring order back to the country, this order came at a cost. People who were not white, Christian, and heterosexual were rounded up and sent to concentration camps. Political libertarians, leftists, anarchists, and other anti-statist political dissents were also executed. With their potential enemies all removed within a short space of time, Norsefire began consolidating their power over the country. Europeans of non-Nordic descent such as Irish and Italians, are not deported or overtly discriminated against, but are viewed with suspicion and are considered inferior to people of British or Nordic descent. In public, the party portrays itself as a Christian fascist party supportive of the Anglican communion. In private, the party leaders are apathetic on the subject, and allowed higher-ranking members to not follow Christian morality or Christianity in private as long as it did not threaten the party's power. The head of the party, Leader Adam Susan, actually worships Fate, the super-computer surveillance system that surveys the nation, and considers himself and his creation God. The Norsefire party is loosely based on Nazi Party and the private religious views of Adolf Hitler. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Norsefire works side by side with Oceania, along with many other dictatorship]s, for the Global Confederation and is very responsible for the downfall of British monarchy after the death of Queen Elizabeth II, which led to the British Civil War. Howwever, King Charles III and the UK's Supreme Commander, Lincoln Loud, along with the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, the Sonic Alliance and many other heroes, helped V end the Norsefire regime by destroying the Palace of Westminister by the British Monarchist Army, thus re-establishinng the New British Empire, but they would keep the Parliament of the United Kingdom and have a temporary headquarters in 10 Downing Street] until the Palace of Westminister is rebuilt. In the aftermath of the War Against Norsefire, the party is officially banned by the government of the United Kingdom, then the United Kingdom finally returns the European Union to rebuild the United Kingdom and would turn the Grand Alliance's eyes on Oceania. Category:Factions Category:Political Parties